


5 Ways Jason and Peter Could Have Stayed Together, But Didn't

by theswearingkind



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of moments when things could have gone right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson the First: Talking Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #23, lovers.

“Let’s duck in here,” Jason says, not quite flirting, and they push into a spare classroom. The sun filters through the blinds in thin, pale stripes cold as a Christmas spent apart, and for a second it’s almost awkward as they fumble toward each other in half-hesitant steps, fingers catching and threading together days before the rest of their bodies manage to make contact. The room is cold but their hands are warm, and Jason smiles because Peter smiles, pressing a kiss to Peter’s mouth, full and soft.

“Hello again,” he breathes, and he doesn’t need to say any more.


	2. Lesson the Second: Begin Anew at the Infinite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #91, birthday.

Ivy so obviously wants him that he almost kisses her out of pity, but at the last possible second he doesn’t. It’s wrong. She’s piss-drunk, yeah, but it’s more than that. He sees her but doesn’t see her, not really, his eyes too full of the look on Peter’s face when he snatched back his hand—someone could have _seen_ , for God’s sake, are you out of your mind?—and the hurt in Peter’s voice as he muttered, “Asshole,” and stalked off.

Jason finds Peter in the chapel, and _this_ look is one that he won’t be forgetting anytime soon. 


	3. Lesson the Third: That Onetime Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #49, club.

“You promise?” Peter asks, voice cracking like he’s twelve years old, and Jason probably shouldn’t find that as sexy as he does. 

“If I’m lucky,” he whispers, catching Peter’s mouth with his, tasting that salty, warm-water taste that begs _love me, love me forever_. 

He pulls away to see that Peter’s eyes have drifted closed, and he can’t seem to stop himself from tracing his thumb over that mouth. 

“Better get going or we’re gonna be late,” Peter says, a little breathless. 

He opens his mouth to say _okay_ , but somehow ends up kissing Peter instead, and that’s okay, too.


	4. Lesson the Fourth: Baby Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #42, triangle.

He’s kissing her and it’s good, he’s touching her skin and it’s soft, he’s really going to do this, and it’s good and right and it’s what he’s supposed to do, supposed to want, supposed to think about at night when he can’t sleep, he’s fixing himself one step at a time.  He’s going to do this because he can and because he wants it, he does, _this is what he wants_ , she is what he wants, and she’s open and waiting for him, and he wants her, only her— 

The phone rings, and Jason knows who’s calling. 

He answers.

 


	5. Lesson the Fifth: Walk in the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Big Damn Table prompt #86, choices.

“I don’t want it to be like this."

Peter drags in a breath, facing Jason with huge, angry eyes.  “It didn’t have to be.  You _picked_ this,” he says stingingly. 

And it’s true, but that doesn’t mean Jason can just let it go.  Because, yeah, he can be with Ivy, but it’ll still be Peter that he thinks of every second of the day and dreams of every second of the night, and he’s beginning to understand that that’s just not going to be enough. 

Jason catches Peter’s wrist as he tries to storm away, pulling him back and kisses him, right there in the hall where anyone could walk in and see them, and when he pulls away, seconds or hours later, Peter’s eyes are still huge, not angry anymore, just shocked.  But a slow smile is creeping over his face, and he’s looking at Jason like he’s answered some question he didn’t even know he was being asked, and this time, that might be enough.


End file.
